The field of the present invention is motorcycle layout and design including seat and luggage container design.
In motorcycles employing luggage containers to either side of the rear wheel, a substantial portion of the upper half of the rear wheel is often covered by the luggage containers and the containers block water, mud, etc. from being splashed outwardly from the rear wheel. However, such structures typically have gaps or spaces between each of the luggage containers and the vehicle body side covers forwardly of the luggage containers. Due to the foregoing, water and mud splashed by the rear wheel may splash out through the space between the luggage container and the side cover to make the front surfaces of the luggage containers or side covers dirty.